


Evil

by defeatingPain



Series: Merlin Drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatingPain/pseuds/defeatingPain
Summary: Merlin didn't think he was a bad boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly just wrote this as a Chapter zero to a universe I'm planning to write more on. So yeah, it's not even a prolouge really, just testing the waters, sort of thing.

Merlin was not an evil boy. 

Mama says he isn’t ,and so does dada. They tell him to not believe the other boys who push Merlin about, because they don’t know him. They say his Magic turns him into a superhero, like the Flash. 

Arthur agrees that Merlin isn’t evil as well. He says evil men have evil names, like Galactus the eater of workds or Agravain, the stealer of the apple pie. Since Merlin’s name was after the great warlock who assisted the even greater king ‘Arthur Pendragon’, Arthur claims it’s simply dumb boys being dumb boys when they called Merlin evil.

Despite Arthur’s reassurances, Merlin knows that Arthur’s father told him that Merlin’s evil. He knows this because Gwaine, Arthur’s cousin had with honest curiosity asked him why Uther thought Merlin was evil. That if Arthur doesn’t protect himself from Merlin, he’ll die. 

The word death hadn’t meant much to a moderately happy boy of eight, so he didn’t really feel bad about it. But when Gwaine told him, that Arthur’s father had ordered Arthur to stay away from Merlin, that is something he does understand. 

A chubby boy of eight, the propspect of staying away from his best friend, his only friend did not sit well with the boy. Hardly had Gwaine finshed speaking, than off Merlin went, knocking furiously at the Pendragon Manor. The tiny boy was greeted by Uther, who was so surprised at seeing an eight year old glaring at him, that his mask of indifference fell off momentarily. 

“Did you tell Arwer that he’s not to stay with me anymore?” The boy asked, spitting as much venom as an adorable boy could muster without looking completely riddiculous. It was no secret that the older Pendrgon was the stuff of nightmares for many a child, Merlin included, but he’d face any nightmare for his best friend. Uther sighed, fought a smile away, and invited the little boy inside. 

Later when Arthur came down from the stairs, planning to sneak out to Merlin’s he found his best friend laughing with his father, as the two had oreos and milk.  
“What happened here?” He whispered to Morgana who’d been sitting in the living room, religiously looking at her phone screen.

“I literally couldn’t give less of a shit” His beautiful older sister said, never taking her eyes off her phone. 

That was the last time anyone called Merlin evil.   
***

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where I'll be going with this. It's a drabble really. Idek man.


End file.
